thearchivesofutopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Melody
Melody is a good person, played by animewarriorgirl15. She is currently accompanied by Peter Pan and will be eventually by Dean, played by none. History Melody was not born into a normal family, as her father died when her mother was pregnant with her. After that, her mother, a doctor, threw herself into her work and left Melody to be basically raised by her older brother, Sherlock. Melody idolised Sherlock and he doted on her, educating her in the ways of the world and encouraging her adventurous attitude. However, as he got older, he became a detective and was away majority of the time. Melody then became irreconcilably distraught when, five years ago, her brother vanished without a trace while investigating a case about a mysterious book that has a long history of disappearing or being stolen, that can mythically change its size and cover as it passes from each owner. Then Melody's mother began to go out with a jerk who Melody venomously despised. After learning that she intended to marry this man, Melody and her mother fought and Melody walked out, taking refuge in her brother's old detective office. Overcome by her fury at her mother and her grief of her long-missing brother, Melody came across a strange book that she cannot recall her brother ever owning. Upon opening it, Melody is at once transported to Utopia, where she is saved by a young boy garbed in green. He names himself as Peter Pan and tells her that he knows her brother and wants to help her. While still unsure about trusting him, Melody agrees to let him assist her in finding her brother. Strengths and Weaknesses Melody, like her brother, has a high intelligence and is accomplished in puzzle solving and logic. This will be of great assistance to her as she teaches herself how to survive in Utopia. Melody is also very athletic, which allows her to climb trees, swim great distances and out run danger. As she continues on, she will discover that her body can adapt to certain environments, by giving her a fish's tail in order to swim across vast oceans, while Peter flies overhead. Melody, however, is quite small for her age and this can be quite a challenge as well as an advantage for her. She is also quite physically weak, so heavy opponents and obstacles will be difficult adversaries for her as well. Personality Melody is usually sweet-hearted and kind to all those around her, despite her difficulty in trusting others. While being intelligent and analytical when consulted with problems, Melody is also very dreamy and would find Utopia a paradise if she didn't have a gut feeling telling her that something is very wrong. She also relies on her instincts when she must, so she keeps her emotion al distance from Peter while he assists her, because she also sense there is something wrong with him that she needs to be wary of. While she is defensive a lot of the time, Melody deep down wants to have an emotional connection with someone and is slowly opening herself to friendships when she meets people in a similar predicament to her as she journeys through Utopia. If she becomes your friend, she is deeply loyal, refusing to leave your side in danger and will defend anyone at risk of her own life. This loyalty may be confronted as she journeys through Utopia and tries to rescue her brother. Episode Guide Episode 1 A very short episode in which Peter reveals to Melody that the Shadow Man (Dr. Facilier) has her brother and has renamed him Dean. Peter also tells Melody that he is at Dr. Facilier's secret lab with his 'experiments'. Although it isn't specified what these experiments are, Peter tells her that people that become trapped in Utopia who Facilier considers 'special' and have gifts such as flying or magic or high intelligence, like Sherlock/Dean, are taken by him. It isn't know what for yet, but Melody is upset by the news and determined to find her brother. Current Situations *Melody is currently travelling with Peter Pan and will eventually travel with Dean. However, she is still in need of allies to help her in her journey, both those that wish to leave Utopia and those that wish to stay *Melody will be an enemy of Eris, but she will be entirely focused on defeating Dr. Facilier at this moment in time. *Melody is in search of her older brother Sherlock and will be grateful of any assistance that could point her in the direction of her missing sibling. *Watch her introduction video at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weBsQQiUVME thumb|right|300px|Introduction of Melody and Peter Pan